Underground waterway
by Helringo
Summary: Ara and Grind are send out to investigate Banthus' whereabouts in the sewers of Elder. But something is wrong, Banthus has some tricks up his sleeve. Ara and Grind will have to work together to defeat him. (for more info on Grind check out my profile). Complete but might still change stuff. Starting chapter 2 my writing gets better sorry for the crappy first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers and welcome to my first story**

**Grind: So, who's in it?**

**Hel: You and Ara are the main characters and the rest comes in it only a few times**

**Grind: seriously!? -whispers-: Thx Hel**

**Ara: -blushes- What!?**

**Rena: I sense love in the air :3**

**Elsword: Yea go get a room you two**

**Ara&Grind: -Raises weapons- What did you say Els?**

**Elsword: Nothing -gulp-**

**Eve: Lets just start the story –.-**

**Disclaimer: Hel doesn't own Elsword ( or all his characters would be lvl 60 lol)**

**The only thing he owns is the plot and his character Grind.**

**Classes:**

**Ara: Little Hsien**

**Grind: Gun Keeper**

**Elsword: Magic Knight**

**Aisha: Battle Magician**

**Rena: Trapping Ranger**

**Raven: Weapon Taker**

**Chung: Shelling Guardian**

**Eve: Code Electra**

**Lets start this!**

**Extra Note: I'm Belgian so if I make some very basic grammar mistakes,**

**please tell so and I can correct it.**

* * *

Grind's POV:

"Ok who's gonna investigate banthus' whereabouts?" Elsword asked.

Eve raised her hand " How about we pull some straws and the two who get the smallest

go investigate."

"Sounds like a fair plan", Everyone said.

Everyone pulled a straw " Looks like Grind and Ara have the smallest straws", Rena stated.

" So where are we headed?", Ara asked.

" The sewers under Wally's castle", Elsword said with a wide grin on his face.

" Great, me and Ara have to walk around in the sewers while you guys sit back here and relax", I said annoyed.

"Relax Grind, it's not that bad", Ara said.

"Yea, you two can get some alone time", Raven chuckled.

"Quit it", I shot a cold glare at Raven.

"Easy Grind", Chung said.

"Well we'll be of then", Ara stated.

"Yea, see you lazybums later", I grumbled.

We exited Anne's pub

"So where is this so called Wally's castle", Ara asked.

"You never been there? Its in Elder", I said.

"And where is Elder?", Ara questioned.

Sigh "Just follow me.", I annoyingly said.

We arrived in Elder

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ara squealed.

"Not when you come here almost every day", I said.

"You come here almost every day!?", Ara asked.

"Well came, I'm not a delivery boy anymore." I stated.

"Ow yea, I kinda forgot that", Ara said embarrassed.

"Lets just get this mission over with, follow me.", I proposed.

"Alright show the way.", Ara said.

I pulled her sleeve "This way!" I started running pulling Ara with me.

"Not so fast!", Ara panicked.

I didn't hear her clearly so I turned my head "What did you say?"

"Look out!" Ara shouted.

We both stumbled and Ara landed on me, our faces inches away

from each other, we both became red as tomatoes.

"Uhm s-s-sorry for that", Ara stuttered.

"Its my fault I shouldn't have run so fast.", I countered.

"Wow Wally's castle looks soo big.", Ara said astonished.

I didn't even realize we had arrived at our destination

"Yea sure is, come on the entrance is this way", I pointed at the sewer entrance.

"What are you waiting for Grind open up", Ara said.

"Well lady's first", I grinned.

"Fine", Ara glared.

I opened the lid and we entered the sewers

"Phew this almost smells as bad as Elsword in the morning" Ara stated.

"Yea sure does", I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Kiyo-kun blade for helping me by giving me tips, proofreading etc.**

**Next chapter will be longer this is just the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers :D,**

**Sorry for the wait, I had exams...**

**Here's the next chapter of UW!**

**Grind; Yay! More sewers –.-**

**Ara: Yea... great.**

**Elsword: He He**

**Chung: disclaimer, Hel doesn't own Elsword this story is pure entertainment,**

**Hel doesn't earn money from it.**

**The only thing he own is his OC Grind and the plot.**

**Lets start this!**

* * *

**Grinds POV**

"Alright Lets find Banthus" I commanded.

The sewers where poorly lit and the brown brick walls were covered in green moss.

And of course lots of disgusting water.

"Yea this mission sucks" Ara said with disgust.

"Hm, which way do we go?" I questioned.

"How about over there?" Ara pointed to an even darker tunnel.

"Alright" I grabbed a torch and we started heading towards the dark tunnel.

"Eek!" Ara jumped on my back causing me to almost fall over.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"There was a rat!" Ara said still shivering.

"Really... We fought giant plant monsters and magicians, and you're afraid of rats?" I asked.

Ara climbed of my back. " I'm not scared of them! They're just gross."

"Anyway lets continue and get this over with." I said.

"Okay, Eek!" Ara jumped on my back again and this time we both fell into the water,

the torch doused and it was pitch black.

I felt around looking for the torch but what I found was something different...

"Grind! Let go of my boob!" Ara screamed.

Although you couldn't see it, I was blushing very hard

"Sorry I'm just looking for the torch" I protested.

"Here I found it!" Ara squealed with joy.

"Pass it to me I have a lighter." Ara passed the torch to me, I lighted the torch again.

"Uhm sorry for accidentally grabbing your boob..." I said nervous.

"No problem it was dark after all." I could see a faint blush on her face.

"Now that that's cleared up lets look for Banthus!" I said.

We followed the dark damp tunnel for a while, still not having found Banthus.

"Ugh we've walked for ages" Ara protested.

"Yea I swear if the rest is pulling a joke on us there will be injuries" I grumbled.

We walked for a few more minutes when we finally found something.

"Look there's a light over there!" I pointed at a crack in the brown mossy bricks.

"Lets be careful from here on out, Banthus might be close." Ara whispered.

We both sneaked closer to the crack.

"Shh do you hear that?" I silently asked.

"It sounds like Banthus' bandits." Ara answered.

"Lets douse the torch and get a closer look." I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Ara agreed.

We both sneaked closer to the crack and looked trough it.

There where at least five bandits, one being... Banthus!

"Don't you think Banthus looks strange?" Ara pointed at his arm.

"It seems similar to Raven's arm but, how did he get a hold of nasod technology?"

"Any idea to defeat them?" Ara asked.

"My guns don't have silencers so I can take out two bandits before they notice us." I answered.

"Alright go for it." Ara moved aside so I had room to aim.

I aimed trough the crack into the large well-lit room.

The room had lots of torches and the same brown bricks like before, except they weren't covered

in moss. The room was full of treasure Banthus and his bandits had stolen. I scanned the room

looking for the El, but I didn't see it anywhere.

I focused on the two closest bandits and...

bang!, right trough their head killing them instantly.

The other bandits including Banthus looked in the direction of the crack.

The other two bandits carefully came closer. I shot again killing one but missing the other.

The surviving one started running towards the crack but I was reloading so I crawled back.

The bandit was 1 feet away when suddenly...

a spear stabbed him in the stomach.

"Thanks" I smiled at Ara.

" No problem, you killed the other 3." Ara smiled back.

"Let's get Banthus!" we said simultaneously.

We both stepped trough the crack into the giant room.

"You have nowhere to run Banthus, give up now!" I shouted.

"And what if I don't want to give up?" Banthus asked amused.

"The we will have to use force!" Ara answered harsh.

" Oh no, two kids will throw me in jail by force if I don't surrender!" Banthus said sarcastically.

"Enough talk Banthus lets show you what two 'kids' can do to you!" I said confident.

"Hahaha bring it kids!" Banthus laughed while drawing his massive sword.

"We've defeated you before so this should be easy!" Ara said while getting her spear ready.

"But now I have these!" Banthus pointed at his nasod arm and a strange amulet.

"Nasod tech isn't gonna help you Banthus." I drawed both of my pistols.

"We'll see about that!" Banthus charged at us and striked down his sword.

Ara successfully blocked the giant sword, giving me a chance to make a shot.

I shot at his knee and the wound sealed instantly.

"How is this possible!?" I asked confused.

"Hahaha, behold the power of nasod technology!"

Banthus overwhelmed Ara but she had just enough time to roll away from the blade.

"Grind, I'll keep him busy try to find a weak-spot!"

Ara shouted while dodging another strike from Banthus.

"Alright!" I shot at his arm and got the same effect.

"Ara try a magic skill."

"Shadow knot!" Ara threw her spear at Banthus causing it to slash him in a weird dark circle.

"He's still regenerating Grind!"

"Darn it, try being quick enough."

"Swallow assault!" Ara rapidly slashed Banthus while I surveyed his wounds.

'Is that metal under his skin, no that can't be right' I thought to myself.

"Now its my turn!" Banthus swung his sword.

Ara couldn't dodge in time and he slashed her right arm, causing blood to drip out of the wound.

"Ara are you alright?!" I asked worried.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Ara answered while dodging another strike.

I shot at his human shoulder to keep him away from Ara.

"Oh do you want some attention too?" Banthus asked amused.

He swung down his nasod arm and nearly hit me on the head, I jumped away and he hit the ground

causing the water to fly everywhere. Even on his amulet making it spark.

"Of course! Ara try to cut of his amulet it's the source of his power!

"I'll try!" Ara slashed her spear, but missed the amulet by a few inches.

Banthus slashed again at Ara but she blocked the blow with her spear.

"Grind! Shoot at the amulet!"

I shot at the amulet causing it to fall of into the water.

"Mhuhahaha, fools!" Banthus laughed.

"That amulet isn't giving me power, it's restraining my full power!"

"Wait what!?" me and Ara asked at the same time.

Suddenly, Banthus fell on his knees and his skin started to fall of,

but there was no blood. Instead there was metal underneath his original skin.

His head folded open and it revealed a nasod-like head with a red eye.

He stood back up and said something in a robotic voice.

"Wally No. 8 online, engage combat protocols."

* * *

**And stop :3!**

**Thx to Snow and Kiyo for giving me advice.**

**See you in the next chapter of UW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to the very late third chapter of UW.**

**Sorry for the delay between chapters but writing in a non-native language is difficult.**

**Anyway lets start the story shall we.**

* * *

Sewers: Grind's POV

* * *

"Run!" we both said in unison.

We ran to the door but were blocked by a big robotic arm.

The arm flung us back in the opposite direction, right into a wall.

We stood back up and dodged another swing from the nasod.

"We gotta get out of here! It's to small in here to fight it. Lets try to find the crack again!" Ara said scanning the room for the crack.

"Alright! I'll keep it busy you look for the crack." I shot at the nasod while Ara slipped away.

I dodged the swings with difficulty because of the small size of the room compared to the robot.

"Found it!" Ara yelled through the crack, having already gone outside the room.

I ducked to dodge a swing and ran in the direction of the crack. Wally No.8 tried to grab me but

I jumped through the crack just in time.

"Quick, we have to find the exit. It won't take long till he breaks the wall." I pulled Ara's sleeve and ran to look for the exit.

Bam! Wally No.8 smashed in the wall and started chasing us. Being so big and heavy it walked pretty slow so we had time to look for the exit. We kept running through the damp and dark sewers with the giant robot a few feet behind us. We turned around the corner and saw the exit at the end of the tunnel. "Look there it is!" we both started running faster towards the exit.

"Activate missile pods." Wally No.8 shot a missile at the exit causing it to collapse right in front of us. We jumped away from the rubble and faced the giant robot. We were trapped and it would surely kill us here and now. "Engage program W.C.D" the giant robot said in a robotic voice before launching his hands at us. We wanted to dodge but didn't have enough room so the giant nasod grabbed us both. "Ara if we die here then now that I love you."

"Grind I-" Ara was interrupted by Wally No.8.

"Open paralyzing neurotoxin canisters." The sewers were filled with the paralyzing gas.

We were knocked out instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Elgang: Chung's POV

* * *

"They're gone for quite a while now you think something happened to them?" Aisha asked at all of us.

"Hm.. You're right they're gone for like 5 hours already they should've been back by now." Elsword grabbed a map of Elrios. "Yea look Elder and back only takes 2 hours, something is wrong."

"What if it was a trap, they could be in danger or worse.. they could be dead." Rena tried to shrug of that thought.

"We all have to investigate and find out what happened to them." I proposed. "But we need a plan first." We all sat at the table, Aisha and Elsword were sitting next to each other just like Rena and Raven and me and Eve.

"Eve can you find out the location?" Raven asked at the smart nasod queen.

"Sure I recently installed a tracking device in everyone's arm." Eve started to look for Grind and Ara.

"Uhm when did you do that I can't remember you doing that." Elsword asked confused.

"When all of you were asleep." Eve smiled and kept looking.

"Found anything yet?" Raven asked in his normal cold voice.

"Looks like they're at Wally's castle." Eve held her hand above moby and data was transferred to him. Moby's eyes started to glow when he projected a map on the table with 2 blinking dots which represented Ara and Grind.

"So what's the plan, Chung?" Rena asked.

"Well it's very simple you see-"

* * *

Wally's Castle: Grind's POV

* * *

'Ugh.. what happened? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Where's Ara?' I thought about all those things almost at once. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness and it appeared I was in a cell. I looked around the cell looking for Ara and spotted her in the corner still knocked out from the neurotoxin.

She looked so peaceful and pretty as ever even when knocked out. I took another good look at the cell; the walls were made of dark-blue/black brick, we where probably underground cause there were no windows. The only light was from a torch at the end of the corridor. I didn't see our weapons anywhere so they must be in another room somewhere. I didn't see anyone else in the other cells. Then something came to my mind. 'Ara was about to say something right before we were knocked out. What did she say again, I can't remember.' I looked over at Ara as she slowly got back up. "Ara are you alright?" I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Yea except for one thing-."

"What is it are you hurt?" I asked worried.

"No but remember when you said you love me? I love you too Grind." She pulled me into a kiss.

I didn't break it, instead I closed my eye and hugged her tighter. We ran out of breath and broke the kiss. We were both blushing very hard but didn't hide it.

"How about we get out of here, give me your hairpin Ara." Ara handed me her hairpin and I tried opening the door with it. After a bit of fiddling I got the lock open and handed the pin back to Ara.

"Great job with opening the lock now let's get out of here and find our weapons." Ara kissed my cheek and pulled me out of the cell.

"Not so fast Ara we don't want to get spotted without our weapons." I whispered.

"But we both know defence techniques if we get spotted." Ara countered.

"Yea but I don't think some kicks and punches are good at defending against swords and nasods. Let's just be carefull alright I don't want to lose you." I caressed her cheek.

"Alright you got me with the 'I don't want to lose you' part but let's just find our weapons" Ara playfully poked my nose. We carefully walked up the stairs to the exit of the dungeons.

"Shh I hear something." We both put our ears against the door.

"Why do I have to guard the weapons of these prisoners, it's not like they'll escape." an unknown voice said annoyed.

"Alright now we know where our weapons are, let's go in and retrieve them." I whispered and grabbed the doorknob, twisted it and opened the door. I carefully snuck behind the guard, grabbed him by the head and broke his neck killing him instantly. "Lyzs ef hyopy." I whispered and closed the guard's eyes. We grabbed our weapons and took the guard's keys and ran to the door.

"Hope we find the exit soon, let's go!" Ara unlocked the door and looked around. "All clear let's go"

We walked around for a good hour. The castle was like a maze we didn't encounter any guards or nasods. It almost was too quiet around the castle. We arrived at the courtyard and could see the exit.

We ran for the exit but it closed in front of us. We turned around to see a familiar robot in front of us.

"Target found engage combat." Wally No.8 swung his arm in our direction and we both rolled away. "Moonlight slash!" Ara dashed forward and swung her spear around in a circular motion slashing at its legs, it did almost no damage to the giant robot, it didn't even leave a scratch.

"Chain fire!" I loaded my pistols and shot a whole magazine at the nasod's head. It gave of a few sparks but that was it. "Ara use your En!" I dodged a kick from the nasod, and shot at his heels.

"I can't, I didn't recover from the neurotoxin well enough to use it." Ara quickly slashed at the robot's arms. "Swallow assault!" Ara teleported around the nasod slashing it in various places.

"Activate D.E.L.L." Wally No.8 fired a black laser at Ara. I saw she couldn't dodge it in time so I jumped in front of it. The laser hit me in the stomach but it strangely didn't hurt at all. Right after that everything went dark and I fell on the ground.

"Grind! Are you alright!?" Ara rushed over to me and fell on her knees. She laid my head on her knees and started sobbing. Her tears hit my face as she whispered something. "Grind don't leave me we just confessed our love to each other, don't leave me please I need you." She laid her head on mine and continued sobbing. Meanwhile I had this strange feeling from somewhere before. Then it came to me, this feeling it's... Dark El. I remember when I shattered that Dark El shard. This is the same feeling. Only more powerful. So that laser must've been Dark El. So does that mean... I'll unlock more powers? It has to be. I could feel myself gain more power once again. Ara lifted her head but was still crying. Tears fell on my face once again as I slowly gained consciousness and saw Ara's pretty face covered in tears. I slowly got up and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, you're more beautiful when you smile, so smile you have nothing to cry for I won't leave you I promise."

I slowly got closer to her face as I kissed her sweet lips. I held her in a tight embrace and closed my eyes. We broke the kiss and slowly stood back up. That's when I noticed something. I could see again from my demon eye. "Hey Ara how about we break this nasod to pieces." I took my pistols when I noticed something at my feet. A small piece of Dark El. I picked it up and heard a voice in my head. "Focus Grind, focus on your guns and they shall appear, focus on your 'special' eye and feel the demon blood flow through your veins." A familiar voice spoke to me. 'Mom is that you?'

"Elrios to Grind are you there?" Ara waved her arm in front of my face.

"Yea I just heard the voice of my mom she said something about focusing on my guns and 'special eye'."

"Does she mean your demon eye maybe? It looks different than before." Ara took out a small make-up mirror and handed it to me. It indeed looked different.

"Ara, I can see again through my demon eye so you could be right. Let's try focusing on it."

I focused on my demon eye and something magnificent happened. I could zoom in and out at will. But what was more impressive is that I sensed the Dark El inside Wally No.8 and could see it through the armor. "Ara we have to get to the Dark El in his chest." I loaded my newly upgraded pistols and put them in the holsters. "Let's try that focus gun thingy shall we." I focused on a gun, a sniper in particular. Suddenly it materialized in my hands. "Wow this is awesome."

"Yea let's test it out Grind." Ara pulled her spear out of its sheath and got ready for round 2.

I aimed down the scope and zoomed in on the nasod's eye. I pulled the trigger and Bam! The eye shattered into pieces. "Not so tough now eh Wally. You can't fight what you can't see.

"Activate heat sensors. launch Heat missiles." The giant robot shot four missiles at us. I quickly pulled my pistols and shot them out the air. They exploded 10 feet from us.

"I guess it can still see us with that sensor." Ara concluded protecting her face from the dust with her arm.

"Let's try to summon another weapon. "Zittaf kyzslauyl!" I summoned a small destroyer.

I placed the destroyer on my shoulder and aimed at the nasod's core. I pulled the trigger and a missile was shot at the robot.

"Activate protection barrier." The robot was suddenly surrounded in a big blue bubble. The missile hit the bubble and it exploded on contact, doing no damage. The steel giant spoke again.

"Activate code red parameters. launch arm cannons." The nasod shot at us with massive cannonballs.

"Ara hold on to me!" Ara grabbed my waist. I aimed the destroyer downwards and shot at the ground. We where propelled upwards by the force of the destroyer. We dodged the cannonballs and landed back on the ground behind the nasod.

"Grind try reaching his core! I'll distract him somehow." Ara walked to the front of the nasod and jabbed at his chest.

"Target locked, prepare iron fists." The nasod folded his metal claws into fists. He swung his fist in Ara's direction but she dodged it with ease. The robot kept throwing punches in Ara's direction without much success. She was to fast for the giant nasod. Meanwhile I tried to come up with a plan to breach his hull. Suddenly it came to me. I could break the hull from the inside by going inside him through the hole where his eye used to be.

"Ara I got it just keep him busy a bit more." Ara nodded and I approached the nasod.

"Kyzittaf kyzslauyl." The destroyer was engulfed into a black light and disappeared again. I suddenly felt a bit exhausted. 'Desummoning weapons seem to take more energy than summoning them.' With the destroyer gone I could easily climb on the back of the nasod. I crawled into the hole I made earlier and was inside the nasod. It was dark but my demon eye adjusted almost instantly. There where wires everywhere, which made it hard to spot the core. I finally spotted the core's faint glow behind a bunch of wires.

"Alarm, alarm, breach in hull." The nasod stopped attacking Ara and stood still for a few seconds.

"Target detected, activate elimination." The giant nasod stabbed through his own hull and grabbed me with his claws. "Eliminate!" The nasod pierced a claw right into my stomach and dropped me on the grass. Blood poured out of my stomach and instantly colored the grass a crimson red. Ara was paralyzed at the sight of me laying there, wounded lethally. The nasod took advantage of this situation and hit her with his arm. Blood poured out of her side as she was laying next to me. My vision was fading as I slowly grabbed her hand. We both looked into each others eyes.

"Well I guess this is it then." Ara slowly nodded. My vision was turning black and I could hear a voice shouting something. Then I fainted.

* * *

?: Chung's POV

* * *

"Carpet Bombing!" I threw a signal flare next to the gate and two airstrikes blew up the gate.

"Particle ray!" Eve fired a beam of condensed El at the giant nasod in front of us. It took a step towards us and we could see what looked like Ara and Grind in a big pool of blood.

"Aisha teleport them to safety!" I shouted at the purple headed magician who in return teleported towards the two and teleported them and herself to safety.

"Everyone use your strongest attack on three!" I told the group and started counting down.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Dread chase!" I fired a series of homing missiles which exploded on contact.

"Giga stream!" Eve deployed a force field in front of her and shot a small energy beam at it causing it to enlarge the beam.

"Hellfire gatling!" Raven shot 70 blasts of heat at the giant robot.

"Call of ruin!" Rena summoned several spheres around Wally No.8 and they extended into spikes.

Then Rena dashed forwards and slashed with her blade. Causing the spheres to explode.

"Storm blade!" Elsword dashed towards the nasod and summoned giant spinning blades which slashed away at the nasod. Wally No.8 stood there for a while without a scratch when suddenly it fell into tiny pieces.

"Quick let's get out of here before the guards show up!" I shouted and we all headed back to Anne's inn.

* * *

Anne's inn: Grind's POV

* * *

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. Standing above me where Elsword and Raven.

"He's awake!" Elsword motioned at the rest to come over here. Then I was surrounded by the entire Elgang except for Ara. I slowly got up when a jolt of pain ran through my stomach. "Argh!" I grabbed my stomach which was covered in bandages in pain.

"Easy Grind the wound hasn't fully healed yet!" Rena said in a harsh but caring tone.

"Where's Ara?" I asked worried and looked around the room.

"She's out with Aisha to get some supplies. They should be back soon." Chung answered.

"I need to see her!" I slowly tried to stand up but was interrupted by Raven and his nasod arm.

"Haven't you been listening too what Rena said!" Raven slowly removed his arm.

"Ok when she's back tell her I want to speak with her. I'll just rest a bit more." Everyone nodded at me and exited the room one by one. Then Rena stopped at the doorway.

"If you need anything just give a shout ok?" She smiled softly and the exited the room.

I slowly went back to sleep. After a few hours I woke back up. That's when I noticed something.

Ara was sleeping in a chair next to my bed with a present on her lap. I slowly caressed her cheek and she woke up.

"Grind! Your awake you've slept for four days now, I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Really? Its been four days!" She nodded and then she remembered something.

"I almost forgot, I got something for you!" She handed me the present. I took the present and untied the ribbon on top of it. I slowly unwrapped the paper and inside was a box. I opened the box and inside were new clothes and some tinted glasses. I motioned Ara to come a bit closer. She leaned towards the bed and I pulled her into a kiss. We both closed our eyes. We broke the kiss due to lack of breath. "I got those clothes because your old clothes had a giant hole from Wally No.8. I got those special glasses so you can still see with both eyes while others can't see your eyes."

Ara stood up and walked to the door. "I'll get dinner for you I'll be right back." She exited the room.

I slowly got up and walked towards the window. I looked outside for a while and then walked back to the bed. I grabbed the clothes Ara gave me and put them on. I walked towards the door and grabbed the handle. I opened the door and saw Ara exiting the kitchen downstairs. Everyone else was sitting at the dining table. "Ara you don't have to bring my food upstairs I'll eat with everyone at the table!" I walked down the stairs and sat next to Ara. We where all chatting and having fun.

"Grind there's some food on your face." Ara leaned closer and licked the food of my lips then she kissed me again with her sweet lips. Everyone stared at us and smiled. "I told you that they would become a couple Elsword, now where's my money?" Rena smirked at Elsword as he handed her a few ED. After that she took out her camera and started taking pictures.

"So this is what they call a happy end?" Eve asked confused.

"Indeed it is." Chung answered

* * *

**Yep it is indeed a happy end :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this story.**

**The strange language I used was Demon language since Grind is a half-demon after all.**

**If you want the translator just search Rhefugi to English on google.**

**I'm afraid it's over but fear not this is the first of (hopefully) many stories.**

**Bye and untill the next story!**


End file.
